


White Chrysanthemum

by uritaeyeon



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, mantan!haliyaya
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU/Sudut Pandang Yaya/Sejujurnya, Yaya merasa bersalah. Dia sadar bahwa hati suaminya terluka akibat ulah dirinya sendiri. Ingin meminta maaf, namun tak tahu caranya. Ingin mengucapkan cinta, tapi juga ragu. Sampai akhirnya dia mengetahui semuanya dari mulut Taufan—apa yang selama ini Gempa rasakan saat bersamanya./GempaYaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Chrysanthemum

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Boboiboy adalah hasil karya Animonsta Studio. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> A/N: White Chrysanthemum symbolizes truth and loyal love. Mungkin ada baiknya baca Orange Blossoms dulu (lagi). Soalnya takut pada lupa detail peristiwanya.

Aku terbangun ketika azan Subuh tepat dikumandangkan. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya melihat suamiku yang masih asyik tertidur lelap. Aku tersenyum samar dan turun dari tempat tidur, berniat menyikat gigi sebelum akhirnya mengambil air wudu. Baru saja berdiri, suara lenguhan khas orang baru bangun tidur terdengar olehku. Aku berbalik dan mendapati suamiku sedang menguap lelah.

"Aku sikat gigi duluan,"ujarku kemudian pergi melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya di depan wastafel, bukannya langsung menyikat gigi, aku malah sibuk bercermin—memperhatikan wajahku sendiri.

Kantung mata yang kumiliki ternyata semakin menghitam. Ya Allah, ada-ada saja.

Ah, namaku Yaya Yah. Sudah lima bulan sejak aku menikah dengan orang yang dijodohkan oleh nenekku. Konon katanya, nenekku dan kakek dari suamiku itu hampir saja menikah namun batal karena suatu hal. Sampai akhir hayat mereka, setahuku nenek bahkan masih mencintai orang tersebut. Sayang cinta mereka tak bersatu, andai saja mereka bisa membangun keluarga bersama.

Nah, tapi justru itulah pangkal dari semua yang kualami ini. Karena hal itu, aku terpaksa dijodohkan dengan salah satu dari cucu sang kakek. Dulu aku sempat berpacaran dengan kakak suamiku, Halilintar namanya, namun karena dia meninggal setahun yang lalu, semua rencana pernikahanku dengannya batal dan akhirnya aku malah berakhir menikahi Gempa, adik keduanya.

Mereka itu kembar—satu hal unik namun membuatku tersiksa. Bukan sekali dua kali aku memperlakukan suamiku sendiri sebagai mantan kekasihku. Melihat wajahnya sama seperti melihat wajah seseorang yang tidak sempat kulihat untuk terakhir kalinya. Menatap ke matanya justru membuatku jatuh ke dalam ingatanku saat Halilintar masih hidup dan bersama denganku.

Terkadang sorot mata itu terlihat terluka. Mungkin Gempa tidak menyadarinya, namun aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku merasa bersalah tapi tak tahu caranya meminta maaf.

Pernah aku membelikannya pakaian dengan _style_ Halilintar, dia menerimanya, namun, aku bisa tahu kalau hatinya terluka karena itu. Belum lagi aku yang memasak makanan pedas untuknya, padahal Gempa adalah satu-satunya anak yang tidak suka pedas di antara mereka berlima. Saat berjalan-jalan ke taman bermain, aku refleks menggelengkan kepala saat Gempa mengajakku ke rumah hantu. Aku tidak takut hantu, namun yang ada di pikiranku waktu itu adalah Halilintar. Aku berpikir orang di sampingku waktu itu adalah Halilintar, bukan Gempa. Dan itu semua masih sebagian kecil dari seluruh kesalahan yang aku buat terhadap suamiku sendiri.

Terkadang jika Gempa sudah pergi bekerja, aku menangis sendirian di rumah. Di awal-awal pernikahan aku menangis karena aku masih belum siap. Namun setelah itu aku menangis karena rasa bersalah yang semakin menggerogoti diriku. Aku merasa bukan istri yang baik untuknya. Hampir setiap malam aku mengalami insomnia.

Terlalu banyak yang kupikirkan, tapi aku sendiri tidak bisa untuk menghilangkannya. Aku sudah merelakan ini semua karena toh apa lagi yang bisa kuperbuat? Aku juga sudah melupakan Halilintar. Namun bagaimana dengan lima bulan ini yang kulewati sebagai istri dari Gempa?

Aku ingin meminta maaf, tapi tak tahu caranya.

Sejujurnya, aku mulai mencintainya. Halilintar sendiri sudah kuhapuskan lama-lama dari benakku—aku terlalu lelah.

"Ya? Kok lama? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Suara ketukan pintu dan teriakan dari Gempa di luar sana menyadarkanku. Ya Allah, kenapa aku malah melamun?

"A-ah, iya. Tunggu sebentar." Aku pun menyikat gigiku dengan cepat.

**X.x.X**

**.**

**White Chrysanthemum © Sha**

**.**

 

**X.x.X**

"Kau terlihat tidak sehat. Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Aku menggeleng mendengar pertanyaannya itu. Sekarang kami berdua sedang sarapan sembari menonton TV di ruang tengah. Ini hal yang jarang dilakukan Gempa, mengingat pemuda berumur 24 tahun itu menyukai sesuatu yang formal dan teratur—agak perfeksionis.

Aku memakan nasi gorengku. Senyum yang kupasang tidak mencurigakan, kan?

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Percayalah."

"Tapi matamu mengatakan hal lain. Ada masalah?"

Kedua netraku mengerjap. Ini bukan seperti Gempa yang biasanya. Setelah meminta makan di ruang tengah, kini dia malah mengobrol di tengah-tengah acara makan. Bukankah biasanya Gempa tidak suka berbicara, sesingkat apapun itu, ketika sedang makan?

"Tidak kok."

"Kantung matamu—kau insomnia?"

"Iya, agak sulit tertidur akhir-akhir ini."

"Serius?"

"Iya. Gempa," aku melirik jam yang berada di sudut bawah layar TV sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada suamiku lagi, "sudah siang. Masa bos datangnya terlambat sih?"

"Oke, oke." Gempa mempercepat makannya. Tak lama kemudian, dia menyelesaikan sarapannya dan langsung pergi begitu saja setelah berpamitan padaku.

Aku tersenyum miris.

Percakapan tadi adalah percakapan terpanjang yang pernah kami lakukan setelah lima bulan aku dan Gempa resmi menjadi suami-istri.

**X.x.X**

Hari ini tanggal yang spesial bagiku; usiaku bertambah satu tahun.

Aku ulang tahun.

Aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa sih. Aku sudah besar, tidak butuh hadiah boneka atau hal-hal lainnya seperti para remaja. Sebenarnya tidak diucapkan juga tidak apa-apa. Namun khusus untuk hari ini, ponselku tidak berhenti bergetar.

Senyum di wajahku terkembang membaca ucapan selamat dan doa dari teman-temanku. Orang tuaku dan Totoitoy bahkan rela membuat video dan dikirimkan kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendapat semua itu. Bahkan ada beberapa hadiah yang dikirimkan ke sini.

Tadi aku bilang 'aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa', kan? Sebenarnya aku sedikit berbohong. Aku menginginkan sesuatu dari suamiku. Bahkan walau itu hanya ucapan singkat 'selamat ulang tahun', aku akan sangat senang mendengarnya.

Namun hari ini dia bersikap biasa saja. Wajar, kok kalau tidak ingat. Eh, tunggu. Memangnya dia pernah mengingat hari ulang tahunku?

Ah, sudahlah. Semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin aku bersedih. Ya terima saja lah. Kalau Gempa memang tidak ingat atau bahkan tidak tahu, ya sudah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak mungkin memberi tahu suamiku hal itu secara frontal, bukan?

Suara kunci pengaman apartemen yang terbuka tiba-tiba terdengar. Aku mengulum senyum. Sepertinya Gempa sudah pulang. Tubuhku berdiri dan langsung menghampiri suamiku. Namun dahiku mengernyit heran.

" _Assalamu'alaikum_ ," ujarnya.

" _Wa'alaikumsalam_ ," aku membalas ucapan salam suamiku, "ini apa? Kok tiba-tiba bawa ini?"

Aku menatap suamiku heran. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, dia malah tersenyum dan menyerahkan dua _paper bag_ yang dibawanya itu ke arahku. Penasaran, aku pun membukanya.

Tepat ketika aku terkejut kaget, dia berucap, "Selamat ulang tahun."

Aku sempat terdiam sebelum akhirnya kembali melihat isi dari _dua paper bag itu_. Satu _paper bag_ penuh dengan buku dan novel yang belum sempat kubeli. Bahkan ada yang _original_ berbahasa Inggris—buku yang aku cari-cari dari dulu. Satu _paper bag_ lagi, yang berukuran lebih kecil dari yang sebelumnya, berisi dua kotak kecil dengan gambar jam tangan dan kalung perak di atasnya.

Aku mendongak dan menatap suamiku. Aku tak bisa lagi lebih bahagia dari ini.

"Terima kasih ..."—benar-benar terima kasih, Gempa. Aku senang.

**X.x.X**

Sekarang hari Minggu. Berhubung Gempa juga tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa, aku merasa senang karena ada yang menemaniku di rumah.

Namun, dari tadi dia malah sibuk ber- _thread mill_ ria di sudut ruangan sedangkan aku sendiri membaca buku hadiah ulang tahun darinya. Mendapat suatu ide, aku pun menutup bukuku dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Mumpung masih jam delapan pagi, belum terlambat untuk yang namanya sarapan.

Ah, ini memang kebiasaanku yang sama dengan Gempa. Suka menunda sarapan ketika hari libur.

Kakiku kulangkahkan ke kulkas. Ketika aku membukanya, aku malah bingung sendiri ingin memasak apa. Terlalu banyak bahan makanan dan kemampuan memasakku juga tidak terlalu hebat.

Kenapa aku malah bingung sendiri sih?

Lama aku terdiam di depan kulkas, sejurus kemudian pintu itu segera kututup. Dingin, kau tahu.

Ah iya, bagaimana kalau mie goreng?

Aku langsung beralih menuju bufet yang biasa menyimpan beragam jenis mie. Aku membuka bufet satu pintu itu dan kembali terdiam.

Di mana mie goreng yang biasa kusimpan?

Aku pun menepuk jidatku ketika sadar bahwa bahan yang kubutuhkan berada di tumpukan paling atas. Kalau saja aku bisa lebih tinggi dari ini.

Ish—

"Mau ambil apa?" Gerakanku terhenti. Aku tidak jadi berbalik. Sejak kapan Gempa berdiri di belakangku?

"Yaya?"

"Eng itu ... mie goreng. Aku mau masak mie goreng. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanpa sadar aku menelan ludahku sendiri. Kenapa jantungku malah berdegup kencang seperti ini sih?

"Oh, itu." Dengan santainya, Gempa menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil bahan makanan yang kumaksud.

Aku berbalik.

Tidak, sepertinya itu keputusan yang salah.

Melihat tubuh suamiku sendiri yang tercetak jelas akibat keringat tanpa sengaja membuat pipiku memanas. Belum lagi dengan keringat yang bercucuran di wajah dan lehernya.

Sungguh, pemandangan ini—

"Ini," dua bungkus mie goreng tersodor ke hadapanku. Aku segera mengambilnya cepat sebelum dia sadar bahwa aku memandanginya dari tadi. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Aku buru-buru pergi dari hadapannya dan langsung menyiapkan bahan lainnya. Aku pura-pura sibuk memasak.

Aku sadar dia memperhatikanku dari tadi. Mungkin aneh kenapa aku tiba-tiba saja lari dan mengambil panci di rak cuci piring.

Gempa, alihkan pandanganmu dong. Aku, kan malu ...

**X.x.X**

Terpaan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai wajahku berhasil membuat wajahku tersenyum. Aku sedang berada di balkon apartemen sore ini. Sejujurnya aku bosan, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dulu aku sekretaris pribadi Gempa, namun setelah menikah aku mengundurkan diri dan memilih mengurus rumah tangga.

Tapi yang ada malah bosan. Aku hanya sendirian di sini. Aku dan Gempa juga belum punya anak.

Ah ... bagaimana mau punya anak? Aku bahkan belum pernah berciuman dengannya.

Mengingat fakta itu, aku tersenyum sedih. Apa Gempa membenciku? Kenapa dia belum pernah menyentuhku? Apa dia masih sakit hati atas apa yang pernah kulakukan padanya?

Benarkah?

Kepalaku mendadak pening. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam.

Suasana yang sunyi senyap ini membuat suara detik jarum jam terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku. Sepi sekali. Sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini. Aku lebih senang bekerja atau melakukan aktivitas lainnya, bukannya diam menunggu suami pulang tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Kalaupun memasak juga, siapa yang mau makan selain diriku dan Gempa?

Sudah jam lima sore. Seharusnya Gempa sudah perjalanan pulang ke apartemen.

**X.x.X**

Bahkan ketika malam, suasana sepi apartemen ini terlihat jelas sekali. Aku tidak bisa duduk tenang menonton TV. Sekarang sudah jam delapan malam namun aku belum menerima kabar suamiku sedikit pun. Aku menelepon ke ponselnya tidak diangkat. Mengiriminya pesan pun sama saja. Ingin rasanya menelepon kantor, namun aku takut kalau aku mendengar berita yang macam-macam.

Alhasil aku terus berjalan mondar-mandir. Sudah berapa lama aku berjalan mondar-mandir seperti ini?

Aku melihat ponselku lagi. Masih sama, tidak ada notifikasi apapun. Bibir atasku kugigit cemas. "Ya Allah, Gempa. Kau di mana sih?" aku berbisik khawatir.

Sesekali aku melihat pintu apartemen kami, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kau akan pulang. Aku sudah keluar apartemen dan koridor lantai delapan ini hanya dilewati oleh tetangga. Jangan membuatku khawatir. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kalaupun lembur, kenapa tidak bilang?

Sejenak, semua kenanganku bersamanya selama masa-masa pernikahan kami pun datang menghampiri benakku begitu saja. Rasanya semua itu akan pergi dan meninggalkan aku sendiri di sini. Aku menggeleng kuat. Tidak, tidak boleh. Kenapa aku memikirkan hal yang menyeramkan?

Sudah cukup Halilintar saja, jangan Gempa. Tidak di saat aku sudah mencintainya seperti ini.

Gempa tidak kecelakaan, kan? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?

" _Astagfirullah_ , Gempa kenapa tidak—"—ponselku bergetar, ada panggilan masuk dari Gempa. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menerima telepon tersebut. "Halo? Gempa? Kau di mana?"

"Aku minta maaf baru melihat ponselku sekarang. Tadi ponselku kutinggal di ruangan, aku baru saja selesai rapat setelah tiga jam. Sepertinya hari ini aku lembur, ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan."

Kakiku melemas dan aku pun terjatuh begitu saja. Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan selega apa perasaanku kali ini. Kepalaku mengangguk, walau aku tahu dia takkan bisa melihatnya.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Hati-hati, ya, pulang cepat."

"Iya." Dan telepon itu pun terputus begitu saja.

Aku tersenyum menatap ponselku sendiri. Gempa baik-baik saja ....

**X.x.X**

Aku menggeliat di dalam tidurku ketika merasakan sesuatu yang berat melingkari pinggangku. Aku berbalik dan hampir menjerit ketika mendapati wajah suamiku di jarak sedekat ini. Eh, tunggu dulu. Kenapa aku bisa berada di atas kasur? Bukankah aku sedang duduk di meja makan menunggu Gempa pulang? Kapan Gempa pulang? Kenapa dia bahkan sudah memakai pakaian tidur seperti ini?

"Gempa ...," panggilku pelan. Matanya terpejam. Kupikir dia tertidur, tapi ternyata dia membuka matanya kembali. "Apa?"

"Kapan pulang?" Aku bertanya penasaran.

"Aku baru pulang sekitar dua puluh menit yang lalu. Kenapa?" pemuda itu menatapku heran, namun sejurus kemudian dia tampak panik, "apa kau terbangun karena aku memelukmu? A-ah maaf, seharusnya aku tidak memelukmu."

Dan lengan itu pun ditarik kembali. Entah mengapa rasa sedih tiba-tiba saja menghinggapi hatiku. Akhir-akhir ini Gempa selalu memelukku kalau tertidur, entah kenapa. Tapi aku sendiri senang dan sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Aku tak berani menatapnya, alhasil aku malah menundukkan pandanganku. "Se-sebenarnya, kau memelukku juga tidak apa-apa sih," cicitku.

"O-oh." Hah ... Gempa malah terdengar sama gugupnya denganku.

Atmosfer di kamar ini berubah begitu saja. Aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas kalau kecanggungan tiba-tiba menyelimuti kami berdua.

"Yaya." Refleks, pandanganku pun terangkat kembali. Tak kusangka aku bertemu dengan kedua cokelat yang menatapku serius. "Iya? Kenapa?"

"Besok aku berangkat ke Hongkong."

Satu kalimat yang terucap sederhana. Namun berhasil membuat sekujur tubuhku membeku. "Apa?"

"Besok aku berangkat ke Hongkong," dia mengulangi perkataannya, "jam delapan pagi. Jam tujuh aku sudah harus berada di bandara."

"Berapa lama?" Sial, kenapa suaraku mendadak serak begini?

"Seminggu."

Seminggu. Tujuh hari. Bukankah itu lama?

Dadaku mendadak sesak. Ah, dari mana rasa sedih ini berasal?

"Kau di rumah hati-hati ya. Apa mau kusiapkan _bodyguard_ khusus?" Gempa kembali berbicara. Salah satu sudut bibirku terangkat mendengar perhatian darinya.

"T-tidak. Tidak usah. Aku tidak akan sering ke luar rumah. Paling-paling hanya ke supermarket atau mengunjungi panti asuhan."

"Oh, baguslah. Aku bisa tenang." Jawabannya begitu singkat.

Aku terdiam. Tubuhku berbalik cepat. Pikiran-pikiran saat aku akan sendirian selama seminggu ini merasuk begitu saja. Memikirkan hal itu berhasil membuatku takut.

Kenapa tiba-tiba mataku memanas?

Menyebalkan.

Kurasakan kembali ada lengan yang memeluk diriku dan membawaku lebih dekat. Aku menyandar pada dadanya yang bidang. Dia berbisik pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya ..."—aku tidak baik-baik saja.

**X.x.X**

Rasanya berat. Sungguh, aku tidak berbohong. Sarapanku saja tidak kusentuh sama sekali. Kedua netraku malah terfokus pada pemuda berusia 24 tahun yang asyik memakan sarapannya di hadapanku. Dia tampak bersemangat, mungkin kliennya kali ini benar-benar berharga.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Dia bertanya. Aku menggeleng. Sesuap nasi dengan lauk ayam goreng pun masuk ke mulutku.

"Nanti jangan lupa makan, ya." Lagi-lagi perhatian lainnya. Padahal Gempa hanya pergi bekerja seperti biasanya, namun kali ini bukan ke luar kota seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Waktu itu saja aku tidak merasakan perasaan seperti ini, lalu kenapa sekarang aku merasakannya? Ini menyebalkan, begitu mengganggu.

"Aku berangkat." Apa?

Gempa berdiri, mengambil tas kerja dan kopernya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartemen kami. Dia berpamitan padaku dan setelah itu dia pergi keluar. Pandanganku sama sekali tidak terlepas darinya. Bahkan ketika pintu besi itu tertutup, aku masih memandanginya.

Seketika itu juga, apartemen ini berubah menjadi sangat dingin.

**X.x.X**

Apartemen ini tidak pernah sesepi dan sedingin ini sebelumnya. Di hari kelima keberangkatan Gempa, aku masih asyik melamun. Perasaan khawatir setiap saat membuatku hampir tak fokus melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Tadi saja aku hampir memecahkan sebuah piring ketika sedang mencuci.

Makan tak nafsu, menonton TV malah bosan, membaca buku koleksi Gempa malah makin bosan ... aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan.

Terkadang aku membaca Alquran beberapa lembar agar apartemen ini tidak terlalu sepi. Namun, semakin banyak lembar yang kubaca maka kesepian yang kurasakan malah semakin kuat. Hatiku menjadi tenang, namun tanpa sadar air mataku menetes.

Aku merindukannya. Namun aku tidak berani untuk menghubunginya.

Ketika malam, tak ada lagi lengan yang memelukku ketika aku tidur. Aku kesepian, kasur itu terlalu luas untuk kutempati sendiri.

Aku tidak biasa. Mungkin jika ini masih bulan-bulan awal pernikahan kami, aku tidak akan terganggu seperti ini. Aku masih bisa menghubungi temanku atau menghabiskan waktu di luar. Saat itu aku masih belum biasa dengan yang namanya pernikahan.

Namun kali ini berbeda. Aku ingin dia di sini. Memelukku kembali ketika kami tertidur.

Tapi, Gempa baru pulang dua hari lagi.

Aku kesal. Lima hari yang kulewati sendiri ini begitu menyiksaku, kenapa aku harus menunggu sampai dua hari lagi?

Tiba-tiba, suara azan Asar mengagetkanku. Ya Allah, sudah berapa lama aku asyik sendiri dengan pikiranku ini? Aku harus salat sekarang.

Namun ponselku yang berada di atas meja ruang tengah bergetar, tanda ada pesan yang masuk. Ketika aku mengeceknya, mataku membulat kaget.

Taufan mengirimiku pesan. Menyuruhku ke kafe dekat kantor Gempa sekarang juga.

Kenapa tiba-tiba?

**X.x.X**

Aku mencari kembaran kedua suamiku itu. Sebenarnya mudah saja, cari saja orang yang selalu disalami ketika orang lain lewat di hadapannya. Nah, kan. Itu dia.

Kakiku kulangkahkan cepat. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, sudah cukup lama aku tidak bertemu dengan Taufan. "Hei, sudah lama?" aku menyapanya, berbasa-basi sebelum akhirnya dia mempersilakan aku duduk di hadapannya.

"Tidak terlalu lama kok. Bagaimana kabarmu, Ya?" Dia menyuruput jusnya pelan.

Suara kekehan pelan terdengar dariku. "Aku baik-baik saja,"—tidak juga.

"Masa?" godanya, dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku, "kelihatannya keadaanmu agak buruk. Yakin nih? Ditinggal Gempa seminggu lho."

Ya Allah, harus juga diingatkan soal seminggu itu? Aku baru saja melupakannya tadi.

"Serius kok, Taufan."

Pemuda yang sebaya denganku itu memundurkan lagi tubuhnya. Dia malah tertawa kecil. "Bercanda, kok, bercanda. Oh iya, gimana kabar Gempa?"

"Eng ... aku tidak menghubunginya."

"Lho? Kok?" Aku melirik takut-takut ke arahnya. Taufan terlihat tampak terkejut mendengar ucapanku tadi. "Kok Gempa tidak ditelepon? Hubungan kalian masih canggung ya?"

"B-bukan seperti itu," kedua tanganku terangkat dan terayun panik, "aku bukannya tidak mau menghubunginya, aku masih takut. Belum berani."

Alih-alih marah, pemuda di hadapanku ini malah tertawa. Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan hati kalua-kalau dia memarahiku. Bukankah sikapku ini bukan contoh yang baik?

"Kok masih malu? Sudah telepon saja, siapa tahu dia—"

"Kenapa menyuruhku ke sini?" Aku memotong ucapannya. Oh ayolah, aku sedang tidak ingin membuat _mood_ -ku semakin turun.

Namun, jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulutnya justru membuat _mood_ -ku semakin buruk.

"Tidak. Kangen saja."

Apa katanya?

"Hah?"

"Aku, kan sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Kapan coba terakhir kita bertemu? Empat bulan yang lalu ada mungkin. Dulu sih waktu kau masih jadi sekretarisnya Gempa, ketika aku berkunjung ke kantornya masih bisa melihatmu. Sekarang boro-boro. Perusahaan kami sedang ada masalah sedikit. Gempa juga pasti pulang larut, kan akhir-akhir ini."

Masalah katanya? Benarkah? Kenapa Gempa tidak pernah cerita apapun padaku? Tunggu, jadi alasan Gempa pulang larut akhir-akhir ini itu ...

"Ma-masalah bagaimana? Tidak sampai menyebabkan PHK atau yang lainnya, kan?" Aku benar-benar kaget. Masalahnya adalah perusahaan keluarga Gempa—atau bisa dibilang perusahaan _Tok_ Aba—adalah salah satu perusahaan besar di Malaysia. Jika dijumlahkan seluruh karyawan yang bekerja pada keempat cucunya dan anak tunggalnya, sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa banyak orang yang seketika mengganggur jika terjadi sesuatu dengan perusahaan itu.

Namun dia lagi-lagi tertawa. Aku tahu ini memang ciri khas Taufan, tapi masa masalah seperti ini dia masih juga tertawa?

"Ya ampun, Yaya. Tidak-lah. Bukan masalah yang seperti itu. Ini masalah internal. Biasalah dewan utama ada yang tidak setuju ini-itu. Kau, kan juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini."

Aku menghela napas lega. Syukurlah. "Oh masalah itu. Kupikir masalah besar."

"Oh iya. Aku ingin tanya. Hubunganmu bagaimana dengannya? Tidak ada masalah, kan?" Ah, mungkin sebenarnya ini alasannya ingin bertemu denganku.

"Baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya khawatir pada adikku—tentu saja padamu juga, kau, kan teman lama kami." Kemudian dia terdiam dan menatap mataku. Aku refleks menundukkan pandanganku, agak tidak suka jika ditatap seperti itu dengan lawan jenis, apalagi bukan muhrim.

"Waktu awal-awal pernikahan kalian, Gempa itu sedih lho. Habisnya dulu Yaya selalu menganggap Gempa itu Kak Hali sih."

_Deg._

Jantungku seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan tombak tak kasat mata. Apa tadi yang Taufan bilang?

"Dia selalu curhat padaku—karena dia tidak mungkin curhat pada Api dan Air. Dia bahkan pernah berniat menceraikanmu. Gempa bilang katanya pernikahannya itu hanya membuat beban bagimu. Jadi dia ingin menyerah saja dan menentang keputusan _Atok_."

Apa? Cerai? Benarkah?

"Gempa dimarahi _Atok_ habis-habisan di depan keluarga. Dia tak berani berbicara sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya bisa menunduk. Ibu yang mengelus pundak Gempa saja tidak dihiraukan. Setelah _Atok_ puas memarahi Gempa, _Atok_ pergi dan berbicara dengan Ayah. Nah setelah itulah Gempa memeluk Ibu. Terus dia menangis."

Gempa ... menangis?

"Dia bilang sejujurnya dia senang dengan pernikahan ini. Tapi karena kau tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, jadi dia tersiksa sendiri dan ingin mengakhirinya."

"P-perasaan?"

"Iya. Dulu Gempa juga menyukaimu—sama seperti Kak Hali. Dia sudah menyu—tidak, mencintaimu dari waktu kuliah. Tapi karena kau waktu itu masih jadi kekasih Kak Hali, Gempa menyerah. Tahu-tahunya Kak Hali meninggal dan kau malah menikah dengan Gempa. Meskipun Gempa bilang katanya dia menyerah, sampai sebelum pernikahan kalian, dia masih mencintaimu lho."

Ya Allah, kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang?

"Gempa selalu bercerita tentangmu, tentang pernikahan kalian. Dia sedih ketika kau bersikap canggung padanya, padahal dulu kita berenam—berlima—berteman baik denganmu. Tapi Gempa berusaha mengerti. Dia tahu kalau ini sulit untuk diterima olehmu begitu saja. Apalagi kau juga tampak sangat terpukul oleh kematian Kak Hali—kami juga sih sebenarnya."

Aku tidak tahu lagi aku harus mengatakan apa. Setelah semua kesalahan yang kuperbuat pada Gempa, mendengar hal ini rasa bersalahku semakin besar. Ya Allah, maafkan aku. Aku menyakiti hati suamiku sendiri sampai seperti itu.

"Nah, sebelum aku kembali ke kantorku yang letaknya cukup jauh dari sini," dan dia kembali tertawa mendengar candaannya sendiri, "aku ingin mengantarmu ke suatu tempat. Yah, berhubung kau sendiri tidak menghubungi Gempa."

"Hah? Hubungannya?" Di mana letak korelasi antara dua hal itu?

"Sudah, ayo ikut aku saja." Dan dengan terpaksa namun penuh rasa penasaran, aku pun mengikutinya.

**X.x.X**

"Sebentar. Taufan. Jelaskan kenapa kita di bandara sekarang." Aku menatap temanku ini heran. Rupanya aku dibawa ke bandara. Yang benar saja.

"Aku mau jemput klien. Tapi berhubung klienku itu pernah kenal denganmu, jadi kau ikut saja ya." Seenaknya saja ini orang.

"Tidak mau. Aku mau pulang." Aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. Lagian, aku mana enak pergi seenaknya seperti ini. Meskipun suamiku di luar negeri, aku tetap merasa bersalah keluar rumah walaupun untuk menemui saudaranya sendiri.

Taufan sudah melepas sabuk pengamannya. Dia mengerling jahil padaku. "Nanti menyesal lho."

Lah? Kok menyesal?

"Sudah, ikut aku saja," Taufan sudah ke luar mobil, "atau mau aku kunci di dalam?"

"Hei!" Aku buru-buru melepas sabuk pengamanku dan keluar mobil. Aku memasang wajah datar saat melihat raut senang di wajahnya yang berhasil menjahiliku.

Taufan berjalan masuk, aku mengikutinya di belakang. Kami berdua berjalan menuju tempat biasa orang-orang menunggu.

"Nah, temani aku di sini. Pesawatnya, menurut perkiraanku, sudah turun sejak lima menit yang lalu." 'Perkiraan' katanya? Aku pikir aku harus bersyukur aku menikah dengan adiknya, bukan dengan dirinya yang suka jahil dan terkadang seenaknya.

Iya kalau benar sekarang orangnya sudah turun. Kalau ternyata satu jam lagi?

"Itu dia." Aku melirik pemuda di sampingku ini dengan malas sebelum mengikuti direksi telunjuknya.

T-tunggu dulu. Klien? Serius tadi Taufan bilang klien, kan?

"Lho? Yaya? Kak Taufan? Sedang apa di sini?"

Gem ... pa ...

"Mengantar istrimu lah. Aku sudah panggilkan supir, jadi tidak perlu naik taksi. Sudah ya, Yaya. _Bye_ kalian berdua. Aku harus kembali bekerja~"

Taufan pun berbalik dan menghilang di ujung sana.

Tunggu, aku tidak peduli hal itu.

Pemuda ini. Pemuda berpakaian formal dengan tas kerja dan koper di kedua tangannya.

Suamiku sendiri. Kenapa dia ada di sini?!

"K-kenapa kau sudah pulang? Bukannya lusa?"

"Tidak. Urusanku ternyata selesai lebih cepat. Selain itu aku juga tidak punya urusan lagi di sana, jadi aku langsung pulang. Kenapa memangnya?"

'Kenapa'? Kau tanya 'kenapa', Gempa? Dasar menyebalkan.

Orang ini ...

"Aku merindukanmu."

"Eh?"

"Aku merindukanmu. Apartemen terasa sangat sepi. Terus tidak ada lagi yang memelukku saat tidur. Aku juga masak buat diri sendiri. Aku kesepian. Maaf aku tidak menghubungimu—aku malu ..." Aku menunduk. Jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Gempa saat ini.

Dan Gempa tidak merespon apa-apa atas ucapanku tadi.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan tubuhku tertarik.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat—sangat merindukanmu. Aku tidak bisa fokus bekerja karena otakku selalu penuh dengan dirimu. Tapi syukurlah," dia melonggarkan pelukannya, "ternyata kau tidak apa-apa. Aku senang."

Gempa tertawa. Seolah itu adalah sebuah magnet, aku juga ikut tertawa. Aku kembali memeluk tubuhnya erat. Bisa kurasakan tubuh suamiku tegang, mungkin tidak menyangka akan kupeluk.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua kesalahanku. Aku benar-benar menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Apalagi saat aku masih kepikiran Halilintar, aku tidak tahu kau akan seterluka itu ...," suaraku memelan. Mataku memanas begitu saja—

—tahu-tahu aku malah menangis di pelukannya.

"E-eh? Kok tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu? Yaya? Yaya? Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau juga tiba-tiba menangis? Apa sebenarnya yang Kak Taufan perbuat padamu?"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Pelukan itu aku lepas dan tanganku mengusap jejak air mataku yang membekas. Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, Taufan tidak berbuat apa-apa padaku."

"Masa sih? Terus kenapa tiba-tiba menangis? Tiba-tiba minta maaf pula." Kepalaku terangkat, menatap wajahnya yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku, kan bilang tadi. Aku merasa bersalah. Jadi aku minta maaf, eh tahunya malah nangis."

Namun tiba-tiba, wajah itu tersenyum. Gempa menarik belakang kepalaku dan mengecup dahiku lembut. Dia menurunkan wajahnya dan menatap kedua mataku dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu. Tidak baik menyimpan rasa seperti itu lama-lama, nanti dosa. Aku juga minta maaf, ya atas semua kesalahanku."

Ya Allah, aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur seperti apa lagi diberi suami yang begitu baik seperti ini. Salah dari mana? Gempa tidak pernah salah apa-apa.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah apa-apa padaku. Kau bersikap seperti itu karena canggung, kan? Aku mengerti kok. Tidak perlu merasa bersalah."

Aku menaikkan kedua sudut bibirku. Tas kerja yang terletak di samping kakinya pun aku ambil—aku bawakan. "Ayo pulang. Kau pasti capek."

"Iya," dia tersenyum dan menyeret kopernya kembali. Tangannya yang sudah tak memegang tas kerjanya kini menggenggam tanganku. Wajahku merona dan aku membalas genggaman itu lebih erat.

Aku memikirkan sesuatu. Sebuah kalimat yang ingin kuucapkan padanya.

"Gempa, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Hmm apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Langkahnya terhenti. Mau tak mau aku pun juga ikut berhenti. Kepalaku menoleh ke samping, melihat dirinya yang sedang kaget menatapku.

Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?

"Yaya, ada apa denganmu sih? Jangan buat aku lebih terharu dari ini dong."

Aku tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Pipiku merona mendengarnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mendengar kalimat itu darinya.

"Sudah, ayo, jalan. Kasihan kalau supirmu menunggu di depan," aku tersenyum malu-malu dan berjalan dengan sedikit menariknya.

"Apapun yang sebenarnya Kak Taufan lakukan padamu, aku benar-benar harus berterima kasih padanya."

"Eh?" Eng ... apa tadi Gempa mengatakan sesuatu?

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo jalan lagi. Aku masih sedikit _jetlag_ , ingin cepat-cepat istirahat."

"Iya, iya, makanya kita jalannya cepat. Oh iya, sudah salat Asar belum? Pasti belum, kan? Kita ke mushola dulu."

"Iya, iya, Sayang ..."

Aku terdiam dan menatap wajahnya terkejut. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Padahal rona di wajahku tadi sudah hilang, malah datang lagi.

"Apaan sih," balasku dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan.

"Tidak suka?"

"Suka kok suka!" Ish, kenapa sih malah berteriak memalukan seperti itu?! Aduh Yaya ...

Aku melirik suamiku yang kini sedang tersenyum. Dia menatap lurus ke depan sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya padaku.

Hangat.

Aku merasa bodoh karena baru merasakan tangannya yang hangat sekarang.

Ya Allah, mungkin inilah kenapa Gempa akhirnya menjadi jodohku. Mungkin Halilintar tidak bisa membuat hatiku sehangat dan sedamai ini. Hanya Gempa yang bisa. Maka dari itu, aku menjadi istrinya.

Aku juga sudah dicintai olehnya dari dulu. Kurang beruntung apa aku ini?

Sekail lagi aku meliriknya.

Aku mencintaimu, suamiku ...

**The End**


End file.
